


I've Been Meaning To Tell You, I Think Your House Is Haunted

by TheDisneyOutsider



Series: Iron Dad and His Spider-Son [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Fluff and Humor, Ghosts, Humor, Nightmares, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts is done, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, maybe???, you'll never know :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: Peter is convinced that the tower is haunted, but can he convince Tony?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Iron Dad and His Spider-Son [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796242
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	I've Been Meaning To Tell You, I Think Your House Is Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Lyrics from Taylor Swift's song, 'Seven'.
> 
> This came about from a dream I had last night as well as a conversation with a friend. Hope you find it as humorous as we did! 
> 
> Also, apparently today is Peter Parker's birthday! So happy birthday to our favourite Spider-Kid!!
> 
> Enjoy!

_The little girl stood at the end of his bed. She giggled an innocent laugh, then her expression turned cold. She let out an ear-_ _piercing_ _shriek_ _,_ _rushing_ _toward him, before disappearing._

Peter bolted up in bed, cold sweat causing his pajamas to stick to him, and gasping for breath. Was that real or had he been sleeping?

He looked around the room, full moon illuminating it more than usual, painting eerie shadows on the walls. He was in his bed at the tower, spending the night like he did every weekend, and somehow the larger room only added to the creepiness. There was too much space and dark nooks for something to creep up without him noticing.

“Pete?” Tony threw the door open and Peter jumped, “What’s going on? FRIDAY said you were in distress. Bad dream?”

He shook his head wide-eyed, “No, there was—it was a little girl, right there.”

Tony looked briefly to where the boy had pointed at the foot of his bed, “It’s okay, Bud. It was just a dream.”

He shook his head again, “No, I don’t think it was! It was _real_ , Tony!”

Tony entered the room further, sitting himself on the edge of the bed, “Alright, just calm down, Kid. You’re tired, it seemed real, but I promise it wasn’t.”

Just as the boy was about to shake his head again, Tony said, “FRIDAY, lights at thirty percent, please.”

The room lit to a dim orange and Tony got a better look at the freaked out teen.

“Tony, seriously, I think the tower’s haunted!”

Tony sighed, cocking an eyebrow at the kid, “I built this tower, nobody’s died here, how could it be haunted?”

“Well, the land then!” Peter threw his arms in the air, “This is New York, who knows what’s gone on here before you built it!”

“Alright,” Tony shook his head, squeezing the teens arm, “That’s enough, why don’t we go sit on the couch in the living room and calm down a bit? Sound good?”

“And die in the hallway!?” Peter exclaimed, burying himself under the blankets once more.

“You do remember you’re Spider-Man, right? Is Spider-Man really scared to walk down the hallway into the living room?”

“He is when there’s a ghost in the house!” came the muffled reply.

“Okay,” Tony shook his head, “Well, I’m Iron Man, and I won’t let anything happen to you. Let’s go.”

The teen allowed himself to be pulled up by the arm, but just as they stood, a book that had been sitting on the end of the bed, fell to the floor.

Both Peter and Tony jumped.

“Ahhh, you see! She’s under the bed now,” Peter screamed, jumping back onto the bed, making sure that his feet weren’t dangling over the side.

Tony let out a shaky breath, “It was sitting on the edge of the bed, we just jostled it off.”

Peter gave him a look of disbelief.

“Come on, let’s just go to the living room,” the older man gestured.

The weary teen took a deep breath before jumping off the bed and bolting to the door, Tony following quickly behind.

They settled themselves onto the couch next to each other, and Peter felt slightly better to have the brighter lights to chase away the shadows that kept making him jump.

“Do you think it’s just my room that’s haunted, or do you think it’s the whole tower? Can ghosts haunt more than one room?”

Tony shrugged, “I mean, there’s the whole walking through walls thing, so yeah, I assume they can haunt more than one—wait, no! This is ridiculous because there is no ghost, Pete!”

“You were scared in there too! I saw you jump!” Peter pointed out, peeking over the couch to make sure nothing had followed them down the hall.

“I jumped because you jumped,” Tony clarified, “Now we need to work on calming you down because if we don’t get to sleep soon, we’re going to be the ones who look like ghosts in the morning.”

Peter whined, “There is no way I’m falling asleep tonight! Not in this building at least.”

“Alright, here, give me your phone,” Tony reached for the boy’s device from the coffee table, “Let’s just put on some music and take our minds off this for a bit.”

Peter nodded, allowing Tony to start the music, before pulling him to lay down on the couch next to him and tossing a blanket over them both.

They laid quietly like that for several minutes, Tony starting to feel the pull of sleep once more until Peter shot up.

“Did you hear that!?”

“What? Pete, come on,” Tony sighed, sitting up as well.

The teen gestured to the phone, “The song! She just said _I’ve been meaning to tell you I think your house is haunted_!”

Tony looked from the phone to Peter, “Okay, that’s creepy, but it’s just a coincidence.”

“Tony, I’ve never even listened to that song before! See, it’s brand new, I just downloaded the album! Someone or _something_ is trying to tell us something!” Peter was vibrating now, thoroughly spooked, and the adrenaline, mixed with sheer exhaustion was not helping.

A buzz came from the kitchen and both boys jumped again, “What was that!?” Peter whispered.

“I don’t kn—oh, it’s just the coffeemaker turning on,” Tony let out a long breath.

“Why is the coffeemaker turning on at four in the morning?” Peter wondered skeptically.

“I programmed FRIDAY to turn it on every day at four,” Tony shrugged, when Peter gave him a judgmental look in return he defended, “What? I wake up early a lot!”

“Wake up early, or never go to sleep?” Peter asked for clarification.

“I’ll have you know I was happily tucked in bed tonight, that is until you woke me with your insane ghost talk.”

“If it’s so insane then why are you peeking out from behind the couch as well?” Peter smirked.

Tony growled, pushing himself off the couch and looking toward the hallway confidently, “See, there’s nothing—”

The front door banged open loudly and both boys screamed at the top of their lungs.

They pushed each other out of the way, attempting to jump behind the couch to hide from the obvious ghost that was now truly haunting their house.

And then, out of the shadows emerged Pepper.

“What in the world is going on in here?” she asked, clutching her chest, “You guys are going to give me a heart attack! You do realize it’s four in the morning, right?”

“Pepper!? What are you doing here at four in the morning!?” Peter regained his composure first.

“I told Tony my flight got in early this morning, you knew I was coming,” she reminded.

“Oh right, of course, Hun,” Tony flashed a smile, getting up to give her a peck on the lips, “Sorry about that, we were just having a bit of trouble sleeping, weren’t we Pete?”

“The penthouse is haunted Pepper!” Peter did not beat around the bush.

Pepper turned to look at Tony with an incredulous look. He just shrugged.

“Alright, how many hours in a row have you two been awake?”

“We’re serious, Pepper,” Peter reiterated once more, “It’s a little girl, she’s haunting my room! I woke up, and she was at the end of my bed!”

“Mm hmm, and you’re encouraging this?” she raised an eyebrow at her fiance.

Tony opened his mouth and then closed it again, “—I mean, no, not at first, right Pete! At first, I was very reasonable!”

Peter nodded, “But then Taylor Swift told us our house was haunted.”

Pepper looked from the teen to the man and back again.

She rolled her eyes, “You know what? It’s too late, and I’m too tired for this. I’m going to bed. Let me know when you catch her, okay? And Tony? At least try to return him to his aunt with a few hours of sleep in him.”

She walked down the hall without a care, and the boys turned to each other in disbelief.

When they heard the soft click of her door shutting, the room grew quiet.

“So...” Peter turned to Tony, breaking the silence as he hugged his middle, feeling all too exposed standing in front of the hallway once again, “You wanna sleep down in the lab?”

Tony spared once last glance down the darkened hallway.

“I’ll get the pillows and blankets.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that very lyric played just as I was telling my friend about my dream where my house was haunted! Creepy stuff! 😜
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short, humorous fic. Please leave a comment if the boys' antics amused you :)


End file.
